Indescriptible
by Blur Blur Blur
Summary: Rei y Kai en un metro. Ya sabrán lo demás. No muy interesante, simplemente una idea que se me ocurrió y que decidí expresar. KaixRei


Oks, sé que aún tengo que actualizar mis otros fics, pero hoy estaba yendo a mi clase de Kung-Fu, y mientras iba en el metro, una historia me vino a la mente, y pues he decidido que no frenaré mis ideas. Por absurdas, locas, y aburridas que parezcan, creo que es mejor sacarlas a siempre estar pensando en que algún día lo haré.

Bueno, advierto que éste es un One-Shot, y no es muy bueno que digamos. Simplemente es algo que se me ocurrió en el momento, y que me divierto en expresar :P

Ah, por cierto, para los lectores de 'Aquí contigo', ya empecé a escribir el siguiente capítulo, pero... lamentablemente pronto terminará la historia (Dos capítulos más. Tres a lo mucho), pero prepararé una sorpresa para todos aquellos que me han dado su apoyo incondicional , gracias a todos!

Beyblade no me pertenece. Ya que si lo hiciera, Kai terminaría con Rei XDD

**

* * *

Indescriptible**

Los metros son algo... peligrosos.

Sí, eso lo descubrí hace poco.

¿Cómo puede ser que en ciertas estaciones el mundo valla como sardinas dentro de una lata muy apretada?

Aunque a veces... las cosas no pueden resultar del todo... desagradables...

Todo empezó el día en que al señor Dickenson se le ocurrió firmar un contrato para que los Bladebrakers viajaran hasta México para tener un duelo contra los Bladestones, un equipo que nos había desafiado y que pagaba mucho si era vencido.

Bien, pues a Max le fascinó la idea al igual que a Takao. Rei, bueno, él simplemente estuvo de acuerdo y yo no puse objeción.

Así que partimos hacia México, teniendo la típica imagen de ellos como sujetos con sombreros gigantes y chiles picantes. Al llegar, nos dimos cuenta de que, efectivamente, los comían, aunque eso de los sombreros, creo que es enteramente falso. Lo hacían, pero los tiempos cambiaron.

Debo decir que era un país bastante interesante. Lo que me gustaba era que había mucha libertad, no como en Australia, por ejemplo, donde las reglas son bastante estrictas. También, algo que fascinó a Takao, eran las miles de distintas clases de comida que había ahí. Creo que le gustaron especialmente las enchiladas. Es difícil de decir, puesto que Takao se atraganta con todo y no sé realmente si tenga tiempo para disfrutar y saborear apropiadamente su comida.

En fin, el día de la batalla, el señor Dickenson nos dijo que mandaría a alguien por nosotros.

Todo iba bien, hasta que al 'estupendo' auto se le ocurrió descomponerse.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" preguntó aterrado Takao.

Yo sabía que lo que aterrorizaba a Takao no era el echo de no acudir, sino el echo de perderse una oportunidad hinchándose como pavo a causa de lo engreído que se pone al obtener una victoria.

"¿No nos perderemos la batalla¿o sí?" insistió. Parecía como si su mundo fuera a llegar al final.

"¿Perdernos la batalla?" La actitud de Takao había comenzado a afectar a Max, quien ahora también parecía estar muy asustado. "Eso no puede ocurrir¿verdad, la suspenderán ¿no es cierto?"

Su actitud exagerada comenzaba a molestarme. Gracias al cielo, alguien en el equipo tenía un poco de sentido común.

"Cálmense, chicos. No hay de qué preocuparse. Lo que tenemos que hacer es tranquilizarnos, de lo contrario, no lograremos absolutamente nada."

Me volteó a ver. Sus ojos dorados fruncidos ligeramente en su actitud seria y analítica. Nuestra mirada se mantuvo fija durante unos segundos.

"¿Qué sugieres, Kai?" me preguntó.

Comencé a pensar una manera de solucionar el problema. Puse mi mano en mi mentón mientras analizaba la situación. Usualmente habría dicho que llamáramos al señor Dickenson, sin embargo, conocía la fama de los teléfonos de monedas. Simplemente, ninguno funciona, y para lo cortos que estábamos de dinero, prácticamente habríamos gastado lo poco que teníamos sin haber logrado absolutamente nada.

Entonces se me ocurrió la idea de irnos en metro. No es caro, y podríamos llegar a tiempo. Sabía que estación nos llevaría ahí, y si todo marchaba bien, no tendríamos grandes contratiempos, y aunque los tuviéramos, estábamos yendo dos horas antes debido a que el señor Dickenson nos quería mostrar el lugar donde pelearíamos y darnos un discurso sobre las beybatallas y el trabajo en equipo.

Estaba decidido. "Iremos en metro."

"¿En metro?" Claro, tenía que ser. Takao oponiéndose a lo que yo decía. "¿Y cómo esperas que hagamos eso?" preguntó molesto. Estaba seguro de que era simplemente para llevarme la contraria.

Al parecer, mis ojos resplandecieron un poco de enojo, porque Takao se hizo ligeramente para atrás. "Caminando." Respondí.

Sin embargo, parecía que no se iba a rendir tratando de encontrarle un fallo a mi decisión. "¿Conoces acaso las estaciones?"

Una ceja mía se arqueó. "Claro. Yo me preparo, Takao. Cuando llego a un lugar prefiero aprenderme las cosas elementales por si en algún momento fueran necesarias."

Takao abrió la boca y la cerró. Nuevamente la abrió y la volvió a cerrar, obviamente buscando algo con lo cual seguirme contradiciendo.

"Vamos, Takao. Creo que no es una mala idea." Le dijo Max, sonriéndole.

"Además, no querrías perderte la pelea¿o si?" Eso era todo. Las palabras de Rei habían echo un 'click' en la mente de Takao y ahora estaba más que dispuesto a irse hasta en burro. Una sonrisa siniestra se formó en mi mente. No sería tan mala idea mandarlo a él en burro. Me preguntaba cuando llegaría. Si nunca lo hacía... no estaría mal.

"Bien, lo haremos, nos iremos en metro." Sonrió alegremente el moreno.

Yo cerré los ojos, cruzando mis brazos. ¿Cuál había sido el afán de la discusión anterior? Simplemente, no tenía punto. Sólo era tiempo malgastado discutiendo con aquél chico.

Finalmente llegamos a una de las estaciones del metro. Compramos los boletos y pasamos.

El metro era algo distinto de los que se encontraban en Europa. No tenía tanta tecnología, pero para el caso, no importaba, su propósito seguía siendo el mismo.

Estuvimos esperando unos cuantos minutos en los que me impacienté ligeramente, aunque no tanto como Takao, quien se movía de un lado a otro esperando como una fiera enjaulada. Si alguien decía algo, seguro que explotaba.

Cuando el metro por fin llegó, teníamos mucha más gente detrás de nosotros. Todos entraron empujándonos cuando las puertas se abrieron.

Mi mirada se afiló cuando noté como un hombre algo ya grande, intentaba hacer que Rei quedara junto a él. De alguna manera, logré poner a Rei en una esquina de la parte final del compartimiento, mientras mi cuerpo lo cubría. Mis manos puestas de tal forma que no lo fuera a aplastar. Realmente por qué lo había echo, aunque me llegó la sospecha de que había sido para protegerlo de que estuviera pegado a gente desconocida, a veces un tanto sospechosa. Rápidamente me guardé aquel pensamiento. Fue un momento rápido, nadie se dio cuenta en realidad de lo que había pasado. Todos entraron empujándose tan rápido que apenas y daba tiempo para pensar que hacer.

Fue en el momento en que el metro cerró sus puertas para comenzar la marcha cuando me di cuenta en la difícil situación que me había colocado.

Vuelvo a repetir, estaba casi sobre Rei, mientras él se encontraba atrapado entre una esquina y yo. Para mi disgusto, yo también me encontraba atrapado. Las personas detrás de mí me aprisionaban tanto que me era casi imposible moverme, y de hacerlo, estaba seguro de que chocaría contra Rei.

Ese pensamiento provocó que por una de las pocas veces en mi vida, me viniera un cierto temor, o nerviosismo. No sabría explicarlo bien, pero fue la mirada de Rei, y la posición en la que estábamos, lo que hizo que una especie de pánico ligero se apoderara de mí.

Sabía controlar muy bien mis emociones, cierto, pero el estar con Rei siempre hacía que algo cambiara en mí. El estar con él era algo incierto para mí, algo en lo que no tenía todo el control como me hubiese gustado tener. Siempre que me encontraba alado de ese chico, no era el mismo Kai que siempre suelo ser.

Su mirada dorada se mantuvo en la mía. Pude observar que también él estaba algo nervioso, incapaz de moverse y aprisionado entre mi cuerpo y la pared.

Justo cuando comenzaba a pensar que ya nada podría empeorar la situación llegamos a una estación. Hidalgo.

Lo único que fui capaz de sentir, fue el empuje que me vino de todos lados. Mi mente no pudo imaginar a las personas de afuera entrando como podían en el compartimiento, ya que estaba más ocupada observando como mi cuerpo en un instante ahora se encontraba extremadamente pegado al de Rei. Mis manos, que habían estado ligeramente estiradas, ahora se encontraban dobladas, cada una al lado de la cabeza de Rei.

Ciertamente ahora no había mucho que nos separara, y era curioso como la sensación era más notable de lo que hubiera sido normalmente. De repente comenzó a hacer mucho calor, tanto influenciado por la cantidad de personas que se encontraban en el lugar como por el calor que nos provocaba nuestros cuerpos unidos.

Maldije una infinidad de veces las telas tan delgadas. ¿Cómo era posible que fueran casi tan invisibles? Podías sentir absolutamente todo, casi como si no hubiera prenda alguna. No es que fuera algo desagradable, pero mi parte racional quería que me fuera de ahí a como diera lugar.

Rei no estaba mejor que yo. Parecía intentar moverse para cambiar un poco la posición, sin embargo, sus esfuerzos eran inútiles. Tanto él como yo estábamos inmóviles, atrapados entre toda esa gente.

Una nueva estación. Sentí un poco de alivio cuando el espacio se hizo ligeramente más grande cuando algunas personas salieron, sin embargo, la situación no mejoró, al contrario, empeoró, ya que enseguida, vino una nueva oleada de personas mucho más poderosa que las anteriores.

Esta vez me tomaron desprevenido. Con mis defensas a la baja y el pequeño alivio que había sentido, me encontraba confiado, y eso fue lo que ocasionó que al llegar este nuevo tumulto de gente, me juntara en exceso a Rei. Ni siquiera pude poner un poco de resistencia a aquel choque. Nuestros rostros, a centímetros de distancia.

Maldije incontables veces al metro.

Poco a poco, esas maldiciones fueron desapareciendo al igual que todo pensamiento coherente.

Tan sólo éramos Rei y yo. A centímetros de distancia de nuestros rostros. Su respiración me llegaba como una cálida y suave brisa. Era más apresurada, al igual que la mía. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo con rapidez en su pecho.

Mi perdición fueron sus ojos. Aquellos ojos dorados que mostraban un poco de incomprensión, un poco de incógnita, un poco de temor, un poco de indecisión, un poco de inocencia, un poco de un sin fin de emociones que los hacían mucho más profundos de lo que normalmente eran. Sentía que me hundía en aquellos ojos. Sentía que me perdía en esas orbes doradas.

Mi rostro se fue inclinando ligeramente. Todavía, una parte racional me impedía acercarme completamente, pero el empujón que me faltaba llegó al instante.

Una mano extraña de alguien que se movía era todo lo que faltaba. Mientras aquella persona intentaba moverse, con uno de sus brazos empujó ligeramente mi cabeza.

Lo inevitable pasó.

Mis labios tocaron los de Rei. Ninguno de los dos se movió, ninguno hizo algo para oponer resistencia.

Me perdí completamente.

Los dos ahora respondíamos, besándonos tierna y ligeramente para disfrutar el momento.

Mis manos de alguna manera hallaron su nuca y lo acercaron un poco más a mí, profundizando el beso.

En fin¿cómo describir algo que sobrepasa los sentidos¿Cómo describir algo que quita todo pensamiento de tu mente y que simplemente no es razonable? Al no ser razonable, uno pierde las palabras, y simplemente es cuestión de sentir. Tan lejano y tan cercano, como fuego, como electricidad, como un dulce inalcanzable, como el más profundo mar. Indescriptible.

Nos perdimos en aquel beso, sin siquiera pensar en si era correcto o estaba mal. Nos dejamos llevar.

Otra estación y nuevamente más personas bajaron y otras subieron.

Rei y yo nos separamos en busca de aire. Mis ojos carmesí viendo profundamente los suyos. Sus labios entreabiertos. A mi parecer, Rei simplemente era hermoso. Siempre lo había considerado atractivo, pero aquello sobrepasaba todo lo que hubiera sentido anteriormente. No era algo físico ni tangible, era algo que se reflejaba, algo que tan sólo era.

Los dos parecíamos algo confundidos. Algo sorprendidos.

Una cálida sonrisa de parte de aquella belleza china hizo que mi interior se tranquilizara.

Devolví la sonrisa.

Todo iba a estar bien.

Descubrí que aquello era algo que había anhelado con todo mi ser desde tiempo atrás, pero nunca lo había expresado ni lo había hecho.

Era algo notable. Amaba a Rei, y él a mí.

Lo único que necesitábamos era aquel sencillo empujoncito que nos fue otorgado en México por uno de los tantos metros que atraviesan la ciudad.

Mi mirada continuó observando a mi ángel durmiendo en la cama.

Una sonrisa se posó en mis labios mientras una de mis manos apartaba unos mechones que caían suavemente sobre su rostro.

Lo que siento y lo que sentí no pueden ser pronunciados meramente por palabras. ¿Cómo puede ser dicho aquello que simplemente no se encuentra en nuestro vocabulario?

Lo único que sé es que Rei ha quitado el frío que reinaba en mi corazón. Es una nueva alegría que supera todo lo demás. Es una razón de existir inimaginable.

Simplemente es indescriptible.


End file.
